


Water Rising

by cmdrjane



Series: Warrior's Edge [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmdrjane/pseuds/cmdrjane
Summary: The forest saw heavy rains this greenleaf, which haven’t subsided with the arrival of leaf-fall. With the clans so preoccupied with the flood, it's no surprise that dark-hearted cats see this as an opportunity to make trouble. When clanmates begin training in the dark forest, and loyal cats turn their backs on the warrior code, who's to say what will become of the clans? And amidst it all, a promised warrior - destined to either save the clans, or destroy them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're just a couple of uni students with a shameless love for fictional cats. Our story takes place in an alternate universe where the original five clans never existed. Instead, nine clans eke out an existence in a new forest with new challenges. Our fic is cross-posted to FFN under the user redfennec. See our tumblr (@warriorsedge) for more information!
> 
> [amberclan allegiances](http://warriorsedge.tumblr.com/post/152660955431/amberclan-allegiances-leader-redstar-ginger)  
> [stormclan allegiances](http://warriorsedge.tumblr.com/post/152662469261/stormclan-allegiances-leader-littlestar-brown)  
> [twilightclan allegiances](http://warriorsedge.tumblr.com/post/152662809296/twilightclan-allegiances-leader-rosestar)  
> [duskclan allegiances](http://warriorsedge.tumblr.com/post/152776315721/duskclan-allegiances-leader-canarystar-golden)  
> [currentclan allegiances](http://warriorsedge.tumblr.com/post/152777210376/currentclan-allegiances-leader-duststar-brown)  
> [dawnclan allegiances](http://warriorsedge.tumblr.com/post/152777428691/dawnclan-allegiances-leader-ivystar-golden)  
> [runningclan allegiances](http://warriorsedge.tumblr.com/post/152776511171/runningclan-allegiances-leader-falconstar)  
> [whisperclan allegiances](http://warriorsedge.tumblr.com/post/152777575391/whisperclan-allegiances-leader-bluestar)  
> [mountainclan allegiances](http://warriorsedge.tumblr.com/post/152777728961/mountainclan-allegiances-leader-blizzardstar)  
> [cats outside the clans](http://warriorsedge.tumblr.com/post/152777948691/cats-outside-the-clans-kittypets-prince-francis)
> 
> all allegiances updated as of **book one: water rising**.

A shadow lay over the stone hollow, dark clouds blocking out the light of the moon as it tried to reach the forest floor through the treetops. All was still, save for the rustling of the leaves and the chirping of crickets on the quiet night. A white-furred cat sat blinking up at the canopy, trying to peer through the branches and see if even one star was shining. How typical that she would receive such a sign on a night like this.

The brambles beside her rustled, and a golden tom cat stepped into view, the muscles beneath his pelt flexing. Following him was a tabby with wide shoulders and startling green eyes.

“Whiterabbit,” the golden cat meowed, his voice deep. “You said this was urgent.”

“It is,” the white cat replied, twitching her whiskers. “StarClan have chosen to share with me something of great importance, and it involves your apprentice,” she added, nodding to the tabby.

He did not blink. “My apprentice?” he asked, sitting and drawing his tail over his paws.

Whiterabbit nodded. “There’s been a prophecy,” she murmured, looking back up at the clouded night sky. “’ _A cat with golden eyes and great power will blaze through the forest like a flame_ ’.”

The tabby flexed his claws. “StarClan has been silent for many moons – there’s been no need for their interjection. The prey is running freely, we have more apprentices than ever before, and the forest is at peace. I know you to be an honest medicine cat, Whiterabbit, but can you be sure about this?”

“Do you know of any other cat in this clan with golden eyes?” the white she-cat snapped, losing her patience. The fur on her neck bristled. “Yes, I’m sure. StarClan would not have chosen to send me this message if they didn’t think I could interpret it properly!”

The golden tom rested the tip of his tail on Whiterabbit’s shoulder. “Leafgaze does not mean to question your judgment,” he told the medicine cat, “and neither do I. If this is the message StarClan has shared with you, then it must be true. If only we knew what it meant.”

Whiterabbit sighed, kneading the ground anxiously with her paws. “Others would say I should have waited until I knew its meaning before telling you, Lionstar,” she meowed, “but a promised cat, with great power? That could mean multiple things, and not just for our clan. No, I’m certain of this.”

Lionstar nodded and turned his attention to Leafgaze.

 “We will keep an eye on young Amberpaw. If she does hold this power in her paws, she may not even realize it yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Brightfire! Brightfire!”_

The jubilant cries of her clanmates voices filled her ears and a warm feeling of joy spread throughout the torbie she-cat’s chest. A purr rumbled from deep in her throat as she gazed up at her leader with proud eyes, lifting her chin high. Redstar looked down upon her and her fellow newly named warriors.

“Tonight, you shall sit vigil in silence, as all warriors who came before you have done,” the russet-furred tom bellowed, a satisfied gleam in his emerald eyes.

“And give us a good night’s rest!” remarked one of the older warriors, as the clan’s cheers died down into purrs of amusement. Brightfire flexed her claws, feeling energy and excitement pulse through her. A warrior at last! The moons leading up to this moment had been long and tiresome; her mentor, Leafgaze, had been strict and trying, often pushing Brightfire to her limit. It was thanks to him, though, that she’d passed her assessment with flying colours, and now had the skills of a true warrior to show for all her hard work.

Her eyes flickered towards the apprentices, Silverpaw and Juniperpaw, who sat a few tail lengths away. Silverpaw’s grey eyes were wide with excitement and the tip of her tail twitched; no doubt she was imagining what her own warrior ceremony would be like, although that day wouldn’t be for a few moons. Juniperpaw, however, was glaring at his paws, his ears flattened against his skull.

Suddenly, Brightfire’s happiness was replaced with sympathy for the golden tom. Juniperpaw’s mentor had been his father, Lionstar. AmberClan had had an abundance of apprentices this season, and Lionstar had stepped in to mentor his only son when no other warrior was available. The former leader had been a kind and patient mentor, encouraging Juniperpaw to do his best when others would have seen him as a lost cause.

However, less than a moon earlier, the valiant leader had perished in a border battle with TwilightClan. The rain that night had been heavy, pounding down on the screeching cats as they flew at one another and sent mud spraying up while lightning lit the sky. The stream that marked the border between the two clans had overflown, and in the midst of the battle Lionstar had fallen in to the frigid black waters. Brightfire, only an apprentice then, had witnessed it all, but returned with not a scratch on her to give Juniperpaw the bad news. Since then, Juniperpaw had fallen behind in his training, despite that Redstar had replaced Lionstar as his mentor, and had not been able to receive his warrior name with her and his littermates.

After the chorus of cheers died down, Brightfire padded over to Juniperpaw and gave his ear a gentle lick. “I’m sure it’ll be any day you get your name, Juniperpaw!” she reassured him, pressing her side to his.

“Yeah, right!”

A scathing voice behind her made Brightfire’s fur bristle. She turned to face the rowan-furred tom that sauntered up to them, a sneer spread across his face.

“Juniper _kit_ would be better as fox bedding than a warrior!”

Brightfire hissed, but it was Silverpaw who spoke up.

“Leave him alone, Cardinalclaw! Juniperpaw’ll make as good a warrior as any!” the young apprentice spat, her eyes blazing as she defended her friend.

Cardinalclaw’s eyes glinted. “Shut up, mouse!” he growled, his tail fluffing up as Silverpaw continued to glare at him with a defiant expression. The broad-shouldered warrior focused his attention back on Juniperpaw. “If he’s so great, why didn’t Redstar make him a warrior today? Even our own leader can tell how useless he is!”

“That’s enough, Cardinalclaw,” Brightfire warned, her voice steady but still threatening. “Or do I need to teach you another lesson?”

That seemed to get his attention. When she was still an apprentice, Brightfire had taken on all four of Cardinalclaw and his cronies – Larksong, Dovestrike, and Thrushwing – for her warrior assessment. With Leafgaze’s training, sending them hurling face-first into the dust had been a cinch. Even her mentor, so often difficult to please, had been surprised, and taken to calling her the invincible apprentice with an affectionate purr. Cardinalclaw was still sore about losing to her.

“Whatever!” he sneered, making sure to whip the tip of his tail against Juniperpaw’s nose before he sulked off.

Brightfire sighed and let her muzzle rest against Juniperpaw’s cheek. He looked more miserable now than he had before, his whiskers drooping towards the camp floor. “Don’t listen to him.”

“He’s right, though,” came Juniperpaw’s sullen reply, “I failed my assessment. It’ll be ages before Redstar thinks I’m ready again, and by then you’ll be moons into being a warrior. Silverpaw will be a warrior before I am!”

“It wasn’t your fault you failed,” Brightfire argued softly. How could it have been? The whole clan had mourned Lionstar’s passing, but none so much as his son. Lionstar and Juniperpaw had been extremely close, and his father’s death had shaken the young tom to his very core. “Redstar understands that. No one expects you to have the skills of a seasoned warrior just yet,” she continued, laying her tail across his shoulders.

Silverpaw nodded her agreement, “You’ll be a warrior soon, Juniperpaw!” she promised, grey eyes bright. “Cardinalclaw’s a mousebrain.” 

Juniperpaw opened his mouth to reply, but his words were silenced as a loud yowl split the air.

Heads turned towards the camp entrance, where a small brown apprentice burst in panting. Brightfire immediately recognized Fawnpaw, one of the younger apprentices, despite that her fur was ruffled up and scratched with burrs.

“Fawnpaw,” Redstar called, jumping down from where he’d been sat on the rocks above his nest to oversee the naming ceremonies. “What is it?”

“There’s been an attack!” Fawnpaw squeaked, her voice shrill. Immediately meows of discontent began spreading through the cats. Brightfire watched Honeynose, a calico queen, hurriedly usher her kits back into the nursery despite their protests, and Cardinalclaw pushed himself to the front of the gathering warriors as if to state his importance.

Redstar quickly silenced his clan with a sweep of his tail. “Where is Gorseclaw?” he demanded, turning back to Fawnpaw. Gorseclaw, AmberClan’s deputy, was Fawnpaw’s mentor. Brightfire shivered when she noticed he had not followed his frightened apprentice in.

“He’s by the TwilightClan border,” Fawnpaw blurted, visibly shaking. “We were hunting, and we split up, and – and –“

“Slowly,” Redstar murmured, padding forwards. “Fetch Whiterabbit,” he added to a blue-grey she-cat, Mistystep, beside him. Brightfire watched the senior warrior rush over to the medicine cat’s den, her tail disappearing behind the curtain of lichen that hung over the entrance.

Fawnpaw gulped, her eyes wide as if the horror of what she’d seen was still fresh in her mind. “I went closer to the border,” she explained, “but when I got there, all I could smell was the stench of blood!” Once more, shocked murmurs rose up. Fawnpaw trembled as she wailed words Brightfire had never hoped to hear.

“Amberfall is dead!”


	3. Chapter 3

Yowls of outrage filled the stone hollow. Mothpaw watched from the medicine cat’s den as her mentor, Whiterabbit, rushed forwards to tend to Fawnpaw’s shock. The smell of thyme wafted from the white she-cat’s jaws.

“TwilightClan!” spat one of the elders, her tail lashing violently against the sandy floor. “First Lionstar, now Amberfall! They’ll stop at nothing to cause trouble!”

Mutters of agreement rippled throughout the gathering warriors. “We need to fight back!” Dovestrike, a grey tom, meowed. “What if TwilightClan attacks again? Are we going to lie down with our bellies up?”

“Everyone knows Lionstar’s death was an accident, Malicefang,” Redstar called, trying to quiet the discontentment rising among his clan. “And Dovestrike, we don’t know everything yet. This could be the work of rogues.” As he spoke, the brambles guarding the camp entrance rustled. Gorseclaw stepped into view, carrying the limp body of Amberfall. The she-cat’s throat was slashed, and blood smeared down her chest.

“She’s still breathing,” Gorseclaw’s mew rumbled against the stone walls, and whispers that were mixed with shock and relief rose up.

“Mothpaw!” Whiterabbit called urgently, and the dappled apprentice sprung forward.

“Take Fawnpaw into the den,” her mentor instructed, passing the thyme to her. “And get a nest ready for Amberfall.”

“Yes, Whiterabbit!” Mothpaw meowed, nudging Fawnpaw gently in the direction of the medicine cat’s den. “Here, Fawnpaw,” she said softly once they arrived. Mothpaw pawed the thyme over to her. “Take this, it’ll help with the shock.”

As Fawnpaw chewed on the herb, Mothpaw scraped together some fresh moss from the back of the den into a nest outside the entrance. Whiterabbit padded  over with Gorseclaw, the two of them taking great care to keep from disturbing Amberfall any further. When the injured warrior was laid in her nest, Mothpaw thought she looked unusually small. Her heart ached.

“Cobwebs,” Whiterabbit grunted, and Mothpaw hurried to fetch the wrappings.

“Press them here,” her mentor said, guiding Mothpaw’s paw to the open gash on Amberfall’s neck. “That’ll stop the bleeding. Or slow it,” Whiterabbit murmured. Mothpaw noticed that her mentor didn’t sound too hopeful.

“We’ll make a poultice and put it on the wound. What herbs should we use?”

Mothpaw’s ears flicked with irritation. This was no time for quizzing her! “Marigold,” she answered. When Whiterabbit nodded, Mothpaw quickly fetched the herb and began chewing the petals into a pulp. She spat them out onto her paw and gently applied them to Amberfall’s neck.

“We can only wait now,” Whiterabbit said softly, laying her tail on her apprentice’s shoulder. “You did well. I’ll speak to Redstar. Could you keep an eye on Fawnpaw for now?”

Mothpaw nodded and waited until Whiterabbit had left before she settled down beside Fawnpaw. The young apprentice was no longer shaking, but her eyes were still as round as the full moon. Mothpaw gave her a gentle lick.

“What’s going to happen to Amberfall?” Fawnpaw whimpered, looking up at Gorseclaw. The black-and-white tom shifted his paws. “Whiterabbit and Mothpaw will take good care of her. You did the right thing, coming to get me when you found her,” he added, seeming to hope that his praise would settle his apprentice’s anxiety.

Fawnpaw simply nodded and tucked her paws beneath her.

“Fawnpaw will be fine after she’s rested,” Mothpaw told Gorseclaw, “you should go check on Honeynose. She seemed nervous earlier.” It would be easier for Fawnpaw to recover without the clan deputy hovering over her. Gorseclaw nodded stiffly before padding over to the nursery to see to his mate.

Just as he left, Silverpaw came bounding over. “Mothpaw!” she called to her sister, “is everything okay?”

Mothpaw’s pelt prickled with frustration. Any other time she’d be glad for her sisters company, but right now with two patients in need of her attention, Mothpaw didn’t have time to spare.

“Yes,” she mewed, “everything’s fine. Whiterabbit has gone to speak to Redstar.”

Silverpaw was looking at Fawnpaw, curiosity and worry in her eyes. “Are you okay, Fawnpaw? Were there any TwilightClan warriors at the border? Did you and Gorseclaw have to fight them off?”

Fawnpaw was too shaken up to reply. Mothpaw began to tell her sister to stop badgering the brown apprentice when Whiterabbit returned, hissing.

“This isn’t the apprentices’ den!” the medicine cat snapped, shooing Silverpaw away. “Go do something useful instead of bothering my patients! Unless you want me to send you to the elder’s den with some mousebile.”

Mothpaw let out an amused purr. Whiterabbit could be snappish and grumpy at the best of times, but most of the clan knew that her harsh words hid her care and concern.

Silverpaw muttered something under her breath too low for Mothpaw to hear before leaving. “Bye, Fawnpaw!” she called over her shoulder as she left.

“Apprentices,” Whiterabbit muttered, stepping over to Amberfall and sniffing her wound. “They never change.”

 

* * *

 

Days had passed since Amberfall’s arrival to the medicine den, but the clan’s emotions were still high. After making sure she’d recovered from her shock, Whiterabbit had sent Fawnpaw on her way. Mothpaw noticed, though, that Gorseclaw seemed to be taking it easy with her training, and had delegated the young apprentice to light hunting and doing chores around camp.

Amberfall’s condition hadn’t improved. The wounded warrior had been unconscious since being dragged into the camp. Though the bleeding had finally stopped, infection had crept in. Whiterabbit had been sure to tell Mothpaw that it was in no way her fault, but Mothpaw couldn’t help but feel responsible. She’d been the one to apply the marigold poultice, after all.

Redstar had been by only once, and had said nothing, even when Whiterabbit had asked if he planned to mention the attack at the upcoming gathering. According to Gorseclaw, no scent of TwilightClan had been found near where Amberfall had been attacked, but that hadn’t stopped the warriors of AmberClan from accusing their neighbours of the assault.

Mothpaw sighed, and touched her nose to Amberfall’s paw pad. It was hot. The dappled apprentice grabbed a wad of moss in her teeth and carried it to the small pool at the back of the medicine den, dipping it in and letting it soak before she returned. Carefully, she parted Amberfall’s jaws and trickled in some of the water.

“Thank you, Mothpaw,” Whiterabbit’s mew came from behind her. Her mentor spat out the leaves of feverfew she’d gone to collect. “You’ve done well,” she added, resting the tip of her tail on Mothpaw’s shoulders. Mothpaw beamed. Praise did not come lightly from Whiterabbit.

“How is she?” Whiterabbit asked, gazing down at the brown she-cat curled up outside the medicine den.

“She still has a fever,” Mothpaw mewed, “but her wound’s stopped bleeding. I scraped off the old poultice and applied a new one earlier.”

Whiterabbit sighed, and Mothpaw blinked up at her. She’d never seen the medicine cat look so dejected. “Her fate is in StarClan’s paws,” was all she said, but her tone betrayed what she really thought. Whiterabbit didn’t expect Amberfall to make it.

“Help me chew up some of these leaves. We can at least try to bring her fever down.”

Mothpaw nodded, sweeping some of the feverfew over to her with her tail. As she began to chew them up, a familiar scent filled her nose.

“Hello, Whiterabbit. Mothpaw.”

Brightfire had padded up to them, carrying a plump rabbit. She set it down before the two, dipping her head respectfully. “I thought you might want this. You’ve both been working so hard.”

A rough purr escaped Whiterabbit. “Thank you, Brightfire,” she mewed.

Brightfire merely nodded, her tail twitching as she looked curiously to Mothpaw. “What’s that you’ve got there?”

Mothpaw spat out the leaves onto her paw. “Feverfew,” she said, “Amberfall’s got a fever. This should help bring it down.” _I hope._

“Here, let me help,” Brightfire offered. The two she-cats gathered around Amberfall, and Brightfire carefully parted her jaws to allow Mothpaw the chance to dribble the juices from the mashed leaves down Amberfall’s throat.

“Thanks,” Mothpaw said after she was finished, purring as she stroked her tail along Brightfire’s spine. The torbie-and-white warrior had always been a kind and thoughtful cat, even as an apprentice. Mothpaw was glad for her help.

“Mothpaw, you have the first bite,” Whiterabbit offered once the two were finished. “I’m going to speak to Redstar.”

Mothpaw hesitated. “Are you going to ask him if he’s going to say anything at the gathering?”

“He’s going to have to say something,” Whiterabbit grumbled, “and seeing as I’m the medicine cat, I’m the one who has to advise him.”

As she left, Mothpaw settled down and pulled the rabbit over to her. “Want some?” she asked Brightfire.

The warrior shook her head. “Oh, no! I’m going hunting with Juniperpaw later. I’ll eat then. Besides, you’ve been on your feet for days. You must be exhausted.”

Mothpaw nodded, eagerly digging in to the fresh-kill. The juicy taste of the rabbit exploded in her mouth, and Mothpaw realized just how hungry she was. For days she and Whiterabbit had worked non-stop to stabilize Amberfall’s condition, working tirelessly to save the she-cat’s life. So engrossed in her work, Mothpaw hadn’t noticed how exhausted she’d become.

 “Whiterabbit seems tense,” Brightfire observed, her head cocked as her eyes followed the medicine cat as she limped up to Redstar’s den.

“She’s worried,” Mothpaw said quietly, “She doesn’t think Amberfall will make it.”

“She told you that?”

“No…I could just tell,” Mothpaw said, shuffling her paws. “Whiterabbit hates losing patients.”

“Sometimes nothing can be done about that,” Brightfire meowed. “When a warrior is called to StarClan, we must accept that our ancestors have seen a better future for them among the stars.”

Mothpaw twitched her whiskers. Brightfire had always had wisdom beyond her age. Mothpaw supposed it came from having Leafgaze as a mentor. The tabby tom was full of wise colloquialisms.

“Well, I should go find Juniperpaw,” Brightfire mewed, brushing her muzzle against the medicine cat apprentice’s before hurrying off. “Bye, Mothpaw!”

“Bye,” Mothpaw said softly, watching her go. She sighed and settled down to her meal once more. Once she’d polished off half the rabbit, she drew a paw over her ear and began to wash herself.

Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

Stuck between Amberfall’s claws was a tuft of fur. Curious, Mothpaw leaned down and sniffed. It didn’t smell of any clan she knew of. Gently, she plucked the fur out with her teeth. It was dark grey in colour. Beneath the smell of leaves and rain Mothpaw thought she could scent something else.

“Mothpaw!” a shrill voice caught her attention.

Larksong limped over, one paw extended. “There’s a thorn in my pad!”

Mothpaw looked to Redstar’s den once more, but Whiterabbit had not yet left. She nodded to Larksong to stay put before heading into the den. At the back, she placed the tuft of fur on a shelf hewn out of the rock wall. It would have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

“That’s it, you’ve got it!” Brightfire panted. She skidded as she landed on the clearing floor, the leaves still wet beneath her paws from the rain earlier that day. Across from her Juniperpaw stood looking proud, his blue eyes bright.

Brightfire had taken it upon herself to do some extra training with him when they both had the spare time. Juniperpaw was already improving. His battle moves had become quicker and more thought out, and the stinging of Brightfire’s ears told her so. She sat, licking a paw and drawing it over them.

“Thanks!” Juniperpaw breathed, tail twitching with anticipation. “I can’t wait to show Redstar! I’ll be a warrior yet!” He puffed out his chest, beaming, and as the light caught his fur Brightfire thought he looked the spitting image of his late father, Lionstar.

Brightfire purred. “Why don’t we practice a few more moves? Then we can hunt on the way back to camp.”

Juniperpaw nodded. “Sounds good,” he mewed, crouching and readying himself.

Brightfire grinned, launching herself through the air at her opponent. Juniperpaw ducked beneath her quick as a rabbit, nipping at her hind legs as he slipped beneath her belly. Brightfire growled playfully, fruitlessly attempting to batter his back with her paws but stumbling as Juniperpaw quickly shoved himself upwards and unbalanced her.

“Oof!”

Juniperpaw turned, pinning her down before she had the chance to get back to her paws. He purred, his tail curling up in amusement. “You look like such a dork right now,” he teased.

Brightfire swiped her paw across his nose. “Whatever, mousebrain!” she shot back, wriggling out from beneath him and shaking the moss and earth from her fur. She blinked at Juniperpaw, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. “That was good.”

Juniperpaw nodded shyly, shuffling his paws and looking down at them.

“Ready to hunt?” Brightfire asked, stretching before padding towards the undergrowth in search of prey. “Whoever brings back the most gets to pick first from the fresh-kill pile,” she added, prowling forwards as she caught the scent of a mouse scuffling under the leaves.

Juniperpaw didn’t reply. Brightfire scowled, casting a glance his way and abandoning her hunt. “Juniperpaw…?”

He hadn’t moved. Still staring at the ground, he mumbled, “What do you thinks going to happen to Amberfall?”              

A shiver passed through Brightfire. It had been several days now since Amberfall’s return and the injured warrior was still unconscious. It terrified Brightfire to think that something – or someone – had been powerful enough to inflict such wounds.

“I’m sure she’ll be ok,” she said quietly, trying to reassure herself as well as Juniperpaw. “Whiterabbit and Mothpaw are doing everything they can.”

“But what if it’s not enough?” Juniperpaw asked, looking up with worry in his eyes. “If TwilightClan really did attack her, shouldn’t we be retaliating?”

“Gorseclaw said there was no scent of them near the border where he and Fawnpaw found Amberfall,” Brightfire pointed out, shifting her paws. “It could’ve been rogues.”

“If it were rogues, they’d still be around,” Juniperpaw argued, “but no one’s seen or heard anything out of the ordinary since.”

He was right, Brightfire realized. It could have been one rogue, she considered, but Amberfall was a skilled warrior; Brightfire could vouch for that, having been mentored by Leafgaze as well. She’d have been able to hold her own against a scrawny invader.

“I don’t know,” she admitted at last, blinking sadly at him. “Only Amberfall knows, and she can’t tell us.”

 

* * *

 

The full moon hung low in the night sky as the AmberClan cats made their way towards the Great Oak, following the bank of the river that cut through their territory. Brightfire padded after Redstar with Mothpaw and Juniperpaw at either side. Excitement coursed through her from her nose to the tip of her tail. Her first gathering as a warrior!

It should have been Juniperpaw’s first gathering as a warrior, too, Brightfire thought somewhat bitterly. Before they had left camp earlier that evening Silverpaw had been sure to voice her displeasure; “How come Juniperpaw gets to go and not me?” the young apprenticed had complained to her sister before Mothpaw had left the medicine cat’s den. Brightfire knew Silverpaw hadn’t meant anything hurtful by it, but it had left Juniperpaw visibly stung.

As they approached the brambles and undergrowth surrounding the Great Oak, Brightfire caught the scent of the other clans in the air. TwilightClan and DuskClan she could see were already finding spots, while just ahead of them WhisperClan crossed the tree-bridge.

Before their turn approached, Brightfire gently brushed her pelt against Juniperpaw’s. It would be his first gathering without his father, Lionstar, sitting on the roots of the Great Oak amongst the other leaders.

Slipping through the brambles, Brightfire soon began to look for a spot that was not as crowded. “It looks like almost everyone’s already here,” she mused, but found that Juniperpaw had a distracted look on his face. The young tom merely nodded, a faraway look in his eyes before he said, “It’ll be weird not to see him on the roots.”

Brightfire’s eyes flashed with sympathy as she gave his ear a swift lick. “Come on, I see a spot,” she offered, brushing her tail-tip along Juniperpaw’s spine. Mothpaw said a quick goodbye to the two of them before bounding off after Whiterabbit to join the other medicine cats.

One by one more cats began to gather. The strong, fishy scent of CurrentClan made Brightfire’s nose wrinkle as the sleek-furred cats joined their neighbours, and before she had the chance to say anything to Juniperpaw, a white-furred she-cat was padding over to them with an awe-struck expression.

As she drew closer, Brightfire noticed her eyes were two different colours – one green and one blue. Instantly, recognition struck her. The snowy apprentice had been present at the last gathering as well, though Brightfire hadn’t spoken to her then. The torbie-and-white she-cat knew what lineage she came from – it was hard not to. Leafgaze had mentioned before the white-furred warriors of CurrentClan, known for their battle prowess. “Best to get to know your enemies well,” her mentor had informed her.

“It’s the invincible Brightfire!” the she-cat cheered. So the rumour _had_ gotten around. Brightfire felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. Brightfire knew that apprentices from more than one clan disliked Cardinalclaw – Silverpaw must have been bragging to her friends about his embarrassing defeat. She’d mentioned seeing Mosspaw across the border the other day. Couple that with the fact that Brightfire had returned unscathed from the battle with TwilightClan, and Brightfire could understand why cats might put stock in such gossip.

“I’m Iceflower,” the white she-cat introduced, sitting before the two AmberClan cats and curling a fluffy tail around dainty paws. “It’s so nice to finally meet you!”

Brightfire gave her a tentative smile. “StarClan has blessed me with a great talent,” she replied. Letting an enemy clan think she was a strong opponent wasn’t the worst thing in the world, after all. “It’s good to meet you, Iceflower. I’ve heard about your family from my mentor. It seems they are very well respected.”

Iceflower seemed to glow with pride. “Yes, they are,” she meowed. “My father Sleetstrike and sister Snowstorm are here tonight as well. My father says AmberClan and TwilightClan are on the verge of battle,” she added more curiously, peering at Brightfire with her mismatched eyes. “Hopefully the warriors remember to keep the peace tonight. It is the full moon, after all.”

Brightfire noticed Juniperpaw bristle out of the corner of her eye. She gave Iceflower a forced smile. “I hope so too. It would be best if the tensions between the clans lessened.”

Iceflower nodded and opened her mouth to reply, but Juniperpaw had got to his paws. “Well, maybe if cats weren’t so nosy about others’ business, there wouldn’t be so many stupid squabbles these days,” he hissed.

Iceflower’s demeanor quickly changed. “Excuse me?” she shot back at the ginger apprentice, her white fur fluffed up. For a moment she looked as if she might swipe her claws across Juniperpaw’s nose, but just like that she had forced her fur to lie flat again, and the fire in her eyes died. “This is a gathering. You shouldn’t be causing so much trouble for your leader and your clan,” she sniffed, turning to Brightfire. “Can you believe the nerve of him?”

Brightfire's expression grew a little stony before remembering to uphold her polite disposition. Juniperpaw was always a bit of a soft spot for the golden-eyed warrior, and she would always step up to defend him. That's how her four on one battle assessment for her warrior name happened in the first place, the other apprentices had been picking on him, and she took it upon herself to right a wrong he could not.  
  
Before she could open her mouth to voice her disagreement and support Juniperpaw without starting a fight, the smell of pine wafted over her pinkish-red nose. _TwilightClan_. Brightfire turned to see a lanky, large-eared black cat.

“I can,” the TwilightClan warrior meowed cooly, taking a seat a few pawsteps away and curling her thin tail over her paws. She turned to Iceflower, her ears twitching. “Maybe you didn’t realize, but you’re speaking to Lionstar’s only son.”

Embarrassment flooded over Iceflower it seemed as the white she-cat shrank back slightly and said nothing.

Brightfire cast the black warrior a grateful glance. “Nightshade, isn’t it?” she recalled. Brightfire had seen her across the border a few times, but only because of her yellow eyes. She was quiet and blended in with the shadows left by the tall trees of her clan well. “How’s the prey running in TwilightClan?”

“Fine,” Nightshade answered, giving no hint that TwilightClan’s recent battle with AmberClan had in any way affected their warriors.

Before Brightfire could reply, a loud yowl sounded from the roots of the Great Oak. The four of them turned and began to rejoin their clanmates. “It was nice meeting you,” Brightfire called to Iceflower and Nightshade as they left. Nightshade said nothing as she slipped away, but Iceflower acknowledged Brightfire with a stiff nod in her direction.

“They seemed friendly,” Juniperpaw muttered under his breath, sighing as he padded alongside her towards the other AmberClan cats.

Amongst the roots and lower-hanging branches sat the nine leaders of the clans, their gazes sweeping over the cats that gathered before them. Brightfire’s fur prickled with anticipation.

“Once again we join together under the full moon, in the peace of StarClan,” Redstar began, his russet pelt gleaming under the starlight that filtered down through the oak’s branches. “AmberClan is proud to announce that it has several new warriors amongst its ranks. Brightfire, who is here in attendance tonight,” he meowed, his gaze resting on the torbie-and-white she-cat with a smile, “as well as Pinefur, Firfoot, and Cedarstone.”

The names of the new warriors rose up as cats from all clans cheered their congratulations. Just like when her clanmates had celebrated her, Brightfire beamed with pride.

“Lastly, we do have some unfortunate news,” Redstar added once the cheering had died down. “One of our warriors has been attacked. We believe that rogues may be hiding somewhere in the forest, although we have not seen or heard anything out of the ordinary since.” He dipped his head, stepping back to let the other leaders speak.

Murmurs of discontent spread throughout the gathered cats as Duststar began to speak. Brightfire noticed that many of them seemed to be discussing the possibility of what to do should the rogues be found on their territory.  Juniperpaw fidgeted, seeming just as uncomfortable as the others around them.

“As everyone knows, the snow melt from the mountains has caused the water levels of the river to rise,” CurrentClan’s leader announced. “However, this has not hindered CurrentClan in any way. We remain as strong as ever. Tonight with us is our newest warrior, Iceflower.” The white she-cat puffed out her chest and gave it a few swift licks.

“We will keep watch for these rogues you have mentioned, Redstar, and CurrentClan offers its condolences to you and yours.”

As Duststar’s turn ended, the other leaders began to share their news. Falconstar reported nothing out of the ordinary for RunningClan, WhisperClan’s medicine cat had taken on an apprentice – “about time” Brightfire heard Whiterabbit grumble in the audience, DawnClan, MountainClan and StormClan all had new apprentices, and the TwilightClan queen Poppynose had delivered a healthy litter of kits. Almost all the leaders had something to say about the rising water levels in their territory, but each made sure to state their Clan’s independence and strength in the face of adversity.

Finally, Canarystar of DuskClan spoke. “DuskClan is proud to announce it has two new apprentices. Sparkpaw and Pouncepaw, who are here with us tonight,” The apprentices, a ginger tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat, looked shyly at their paws. “But we also have some sad news,” Canarystar added, “Our medicine cat Pearsplash drowned this last moon. Pearlcloud is now DuskClan’s medicine cat.”

Mews of congratulation and sympathy spread throughout the cats. Brightfire noticed Mothpaw touch her tail-tip to the shoulder of a dilute calico she-cat, whom she guessed to be Pearlcloud.

“That concludes our gathering,” Redstar meowed once things had quieted down. “May StarClan grant us all a safe journey home.”

Brightfire gathered herself to her paws. “Go ahead without me,” she told Juniperpaw, “I just want to give Pearlcloud my condolences.”

Juniperpaw shrugged but said nothing as she walked over to where the medicine cats had gathered. The dappled golden tabby of AmberClan was seated between Pearlcloud and silver tabby Brightfire didn’t recognize, though the scent of fish coming off her was strong enough to tell her what clan she belonged to. “Hello, Mothpaw,” she called.

“Brightfire!” Mothpaw’s mewed cheerfully, smiling as her friend approached. “Pearlcloud, Codpaw, this is Brightfire. Brightfire, this is Pearlcloud of DuskClan and Codpaw of CurrentClan.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Pearlcloud meowed, dipping her head. “Are you the same Brightfire that was at the battle where Lionstar died?”

Brightfire took a step backwards. “Er…yes. How did you know that?”

Pearlcloud blinked round blue eyes. “Everyone’s been talking about how you fended off two full-grown warriors and didn’t even take a hit! Leafgaze told Batwing so tonight.”

Brightfire’s ears burned hot with embarrassment. “I was very fortunate,” she replied sheepishly.

Pearlcloud’s whiskers twitched thoughtfully and she gazed at Brightfire a moment longer before turning her attention back to Mothpaw. “As I was saying, Mothpaw, when we found Pearsplash’s body…it didn’t seem as if he’d drowned. I found fur between his claws.”

Mothpaw’s expression suddenly grew intense, Brightfire noticed, as she leaned closer to listen to the DuskClan cat.

“It didn’t have the scent of any clan I know,” Pearlcloud continued, “but I thought you should know since – “

“Mothpaw, Brightfire!”

Whiterabbit’s scathing mew interrupted the conversation. “It’s time to go! You two are keeping the clan waiting!”

“Sorry!” Mothpaw squeaked in reply, quickly giving Pearlcloud’s ear a lick “Thank you, Pearlcloud,” she meowed, though the look in her eyes suggested she wished she had more time to discuss things.

Pearlcloud dipped her head. “Farwell,” she murmured. “See you, Mothpaw,” Codpaw called, as Mothpaw and Brightfire hurried to rejoin their clan.


	5. Chapter 5

Night descended on the AmberClan camp, the light of the half-moon basking the quarry rock in a silver glow. Mothpaw blinked up at silverpelt, watching the stars twinkle in the stillness of the air. Her warrior ancestors were quiet, though, and the golden tabby let out a shaken sigh as she turned towards her ailing patient.

Amberfall still lay unconscious outside the medicine cat’s den, the faint rise and fall of her chest the only hint that she was still alive, albeit barely. Mothpaw bowed her head, guilt pricking at her. If only she was a more skilled medicine cat, then Amberfall might have recovered. Whiterabbit’s voice seemed to scold her from nowhere, as Mothpaw’s mentor was joining the other medicine cat’s at the Mist-Caves by now, but Mothpaw knew what she’d say.

_It wasn’t your fault. You did everything right. I’m proud of you._

But Mothpaw didn’t feel proud of herself at all. She laid down beside Amberfall, tucking her paws beneath her chest as she gave the dusky she-cat’s rumpled fur a gentle lick. When Whiterabbit had left on her journey to the sacred meeting place, Mothpaw had elected to stay in camp should Amberfall’s condition worsen – or if she passed. The night was still early, and Mothpaw knew her mentor would not be back for some time yet, but she yearned for her presence still.

Her eyelids began to droop and Mothpaw allowed herself a moment of respite from her duties. Shifting into a more comfortable position she closed her eyes, but almost as soon as she had drifted into slumber the dappled she-cat found herself in a dark-lit forest, the starlight above just barely reaching the forest floor and the scent of pine sap in the air.

“This isn’t AmberClan territory,” she whispered, gazing around. Despite her unfamiliar surroundings Mothpaw felt a calmness wash over her. A warm scent drifted on the breeze, one that reminded her of kithood and the nursery with Silverpaw. She closed her eyes and purred, drinking in the scent of mother’s milk and moss, tail curling with contentment.

Then a voice came to her. A whisper so quiet she almost couldn’t make it out.

_“A cat with golden eyes and great power will blaze through the forest like a flame, and all in her way shall be reduced to cinders.”_

When Mothpaw blinked her eyes open she was still in the unfamiliar forest, but the stars no longer shone, and the scents of her childhood had vanished to be replaced by a choking black smoke. It stung her eyes and made her nose water. Mothpaw coughed, swinging her head around as she raced through the acrid fog searching for an escape. A sudden crack of lightning caused her to spin around, only to find herself faced with an enormous wall of flames that were engulfing the forest with an insatiable hunger.

 _“Mothpaw!”_ The voice was barely audible above the crackling of the flames. The apprentice thought she could see a pair of eyes in their depths, but she couldn’t be sure.

_“Help!”_

“Where are you?!” Mothpaw shouted, backing away from the growing fire. “I can’t see you!”

The fire’s roar grew louder, and if whoever had spoken to her called out again, Mothpaw didn’t hear it. She turned and ran, eyes watering as she blundered aimlessly through the forest to outrun the gaining flames. Her paws felt like stones and she grew weary, stumbling clumsily amidst the dark undergrowth as she ran. At last she found herself in darkness. The smoke had disappeared and the fire’s heat was no longer at her tail, but Mothpaw knew she was no longer in the forest. A feeling of unease crept over her, but before she could speak a loud hiss cut through the silence. Mothpaw woke with a startled yelp to find herself safe and sound outside the medicine den once more.

 _…and all in her way shall be reduced to cinders._ The prophecy echoed in her mind. She’d heard it before – partly. Moons ago, before Mothpaw had even been apprenticed and when Amberfall had been Amberpaw, Whiterabbit had received the prophecy from their warrior ancestors about a cat with golden-eyes and great power. The medicine cat had deduced it had been about Leafgaze’s fiery apprentice. Now it seemed there was a second part to it, one that warned of the chosen cat bringing about destruction to the forest.

 _Amberfall!_ Mothpaw jumped to her paws and turned to look at the warrior at her side. Her stomach turned. Amberfall’s chest no longer rose, and she seemed smaller now than ever before. When Mothpaw touched her muzzle to the she-cat’s fur, it was cold.

“Oh, Amberfall…” she choked, hanging her head in sorrow. “May you find peace in StarClan…”

“Mothpaw?” A quiet voice interrupted her mourning. Brightfire had padded over, having taken first-watch to guard the camp entrance that evening. When she saw Amberfall’s lifeless body, her face fell.

“I’m so sorry,” Brightfire began softly, “I’m sure with your care she went peacefully on her way to StarClan. There was nothing else you could do. Would you like me to go and fetch Whiterabbit from the Mist-Caves? She should be on her way back by now.”

Mothpaw didn’t answer. Anxiety had gripped her belly as a shaft of moonlight illuminated the torbie she-cat standing before her. Brightfire looked at her expectantly, golden eyes filled with concern.

_A cat with golden eyes…_

If the prophecy hadn’t been about Amberfall, could it be about Brightfire? Both she-cats had honey-coloured eyes, and Brightfire was already a renowned and powerful fighter. And what else had the prophecy mentioned? – Blazing like flames through the forest – could that have been an indication to Bright _fire_ as well?

“Mothpaw?”

“Er…yes,” the medicine cat apprentice said quickly, snapping back into reality, “She’ll want to know what’s happened.” _And I need to tell her about the dream!_

Brightfire nodded before turning and slipping out of camp. Mothpaw waited nervously for her return, heart hammering in her chest as Amberfall’s body beside her grew colder with the night.

Finally, the brambles at the entrance rustled, and Whiterabbit’s snowy fur appeared. The she-cat said nothing as she stepped over to the medicine cat’s den, but her eyes filled with pain as they lay sight upon Amberfall.

“Brightfire,” she murmured, “Please wake the camp. I know it’s early, but many will want to pay their respects to Amberfall before she’s buried.”

“Yes, Whiterabbit,” Brightfire replied softly before bounding over to the warriors’ den.

After she was out of earshot Mothpaw stepped forwards, tail twitching in anticipation. “Whiterabbit,” she whispered as her mentor began to groom away the poultice and cobwebs covering Amberfall’s wounds. “I…I had a dream. I think it was from StarClan.”

At her words Whiterabbit paused, slowly looking up at Mothpaw with a look the apprentice had never seen her mentor wear before. Whiterabbit seemed somewhere between startled and intrigued. “Of what?”

Mothpaw fidgeted, “It was…the prophecy. The one you received. Only…only there was more to it. I was in a strange forest, and there was a fire, and – a voice spoke to me, called out for help, but I couldn’t see anyone. When I ran away, I was in a dark, cold place, and then I woke up and Amberfall was…” she stopped, hanging her head. “Before I ran, the voice told me the prophecy: _“a cat with golden eyes and great power will blaze through the forest like a flame, and all in her way shall be reduced to cinders”_.”

Whiterabbit was silent for a moment before sighing. When Mothpaw glanced up, Whiterabbit was staring at the sky above them, a searching expression on her face. “What could this mean? I thought the prophecy was about Amberfall – that she’d be the one to save us from some danger, but now it seems as if the cat in the prophecy _is_ the danger.”

Mothpaw hadn’t considered that. She suppressed a shudder and swallowed hard. “I think the prophecy is about Brightfire,” she blurted.

Whiterabbit blinked. “Brightfire?” Her gaze went towards the warriors’ den where the torbie she-cat had last been, and where several of the clan was beginning to wake. Whiterabbit seemed to consider the possibility, for when she spoke again she said: “Follow me. We need to tell Redstar about this.”

Mothpaw’s paws tingled as she followed her mentor to Redstar’s den. She waited outside while Whiterabbit slipped in to rouse AmberClan’s leader from slumber, and only entered when her mentor softly called her name.

Redstar was settled in his nest, his green eyes staring at Mothpaw as she padded forwards. “Whiterabbit tells me you’ve received a sign from StarClan.”

“Yes.” Mothpaw nodded, “The prophecy that Whiterabbit received about Amberfall – I think it’s about Brightfire.”

Redstar’s ears pricked up with curiosity. He exchanged glances with the snowy she-cat beside him. “Perhaps Leafgaze should also sit in on this,” he murmured, “He was mentor to both Amberfall and Brightfire. I would value his input.”

Whiterabbit’s whiskers twitched in agreement. “Mothpaw, could you fetch Leafgaze?”

“Of course,” Mothpaw mewed, turning to exit the den and slipping out to the center of the camp where Amberfall’s body had been moved to, several warriors gathered around her to grieve. Leafgaze was one of them.

“Excuse me, Leafgaze,” Mothpaw said quietly, stepping up behind him. The tabby warrior looked to her, his eyes full of grief. “Yes?”

“Forgive me,” Mothpaw began, dipping her head respectfully. “I don’t mean to interrupt. Redstar has requested your presence in his den.”

Leafgaze hesitated a moment before gathering himself to his paws. “Very well,” he murmured, giving Amberfall’s cheek a final lick before he followed Mothpaw back to the leader’s den. Upon entering he noticed Whiterabbit and paused. “What’s going on here?”

“Mothpaw has received a sign from StarClan about Brightfire,” Redstar meowed. “It seems as though she is the promised cat in the prophecy, not Amberfall.”

It felt as though a surge of electricity passed through Leafgaze, Mothpaw thought. The tabby tom dug his claws into the sandy earth, his gaze hardening. “What has StarClan said?”

Redstar nodded to Mothpaw to indicate that she should speak. With all three of them looking at her expectantly, Mothpaw felt anxiety overcome her once again. “In my dream, a voice spoke to me. _“A cat with golden eyes and great power will blaze through the forest like a flame, and all in her way shall be reduced to cinders”_.” The dappled apprentice sucked in a deep breath as she waited for their reactions.

“And you think this is about Brightfire?” Leafgaze asked, blinking slowly in thought. “I…suppose it could be. Brightfire has always been a gifted cat. Even I was surprised when she took on four other apprentices for her assessment.”

“And she returned unscathed after the battle that cost Lionstar his life,” Whiterabbit put in.

“Then this must be it,” Redstar decided, sitting up. “But the second half of the prophecy – all in her way shall be reduced to cinders – what could that mean? Brightfire is a loyal warrior. I cannot see her causing the destruction of our clan.”

“She may do so inadvertently,” Whiterabbit argued. “Kits get into trouble all the time without meaning to.”

“Brightfire is no kit,” Leafgaze snorted. “I trust her judgment. If faced with a dire decision, I know she would make the right choice.”

“Regardless of what it means, we have to decide whether or not we should mention this to her at all.” Whiterabbit exchanged glances with both Redstar and Leafgaze.

“We never told Amberfall,” Leafgaze murmured, “We expected that when the time came for the prophecy to be true, she would know.”

“But the prophecy was never _about_ Amberfall,” Whiterabbit hissed, lashing her tail. “If Brightfire has the power to bring about the downfall of the clans, don’t you think we should tell her so that she _doesn’t_?”

Silence filled the den. Mothpaw’s thoughts were running wild at the idea that Brightfire might end up destroying their clan. _She would never. Brightfire is a loyal warrior. There has to be something else to this._

Finally, Redstar spoke. “So much has happened lately. Lionstar and Amberfall are with StarClan now, and the clans have enough to worry about. What Brightfire doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Until we have deciphered the true meaning of this prophecy, we must all keep this to ourselves.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dampness seeped into Brightfire’s bones as she padded on after Leafgaze. The ground underpaw was wet and soggy from the day’s rain, and a cold mist hung in the air. Nearly a moon had gone by since Amberfall’s passing, but Brightfire’s former mentor still seemed deeply affected by the loss of the she-cat. Where he had once been extremely observant and close to Brightfire, even after she’d been made a warrior, he had now become somewhat reclusive – spending his time in camp talking with Redstar or visiting the medicine cat’s den. While Brightfire was somewhat suspicious of this new behavior, she felt it was not in her right to pry. Every cat mourned in their own way.

“Brightfire, if you can’t keep up, you may as well head back to camp,” called Mistystep from up ahead. Brightfire groaned inwardly. Her training sessions with Juniperpaw were going well, but they were leaving the both of them exhausted. Brightfire barely had any time to sleep between afternoon training with Juniperpaw and the dusk patrol.

Mistystep’s comment, however, woke her up enough for her to catch up with the rest of the patrol. Brightfire stifled a yawn as she fell into step beside Silverpaw, who looked curiously at the torbie warrior, but said nothing.

The scent of pine soon wafted towards Brightfire’s nose, and she knew they were drawing close to the TwilightClan border. Most of the two clans’ territory was separated by a shallow stream, but as they drew closer, the roaring of rushing water grew louder.

Mistystep frowned as the stream came into sight, its waters brown and churning and filled with twigs and branches. “The water has risen since the last patrol,” she murmured to Leafgaze, sounding anxious. “We’ll have to prepare for if the stream floods.”

“But the camp isn’t even close to the stream!” Silverpaw interjected, looking up at her mentor. “Why would we need to prepare?”

It was Leafgaze who answered. “Little one, our territory is much lower than TwilightClan’s. As you go deeper into our territory, the ground slopes downward, and the lowest point is –“

“The camp,” Silverpaw finished sheepishly, her ears flattening with embarrassment. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Leafgaze purred, “Asking questions is always a good thing.”

“How are we going to prepare then?” Silverpaw asked, her eyes wide as she regarded Leafgaze.

“For one, we’ll have to find a spot to keep the herbs safe and dry,” Mistystep meowed, “the other side of the camp should do fine. The walls are tall, and should the camp flood the waters won’t reach them. With Leafbare on its way, our herbs will become a precious commodity.”

Leafgaze nodded. “We’ll report to Redstar when we return and tell him about the stream. I’m sure he will remind the patrols to keep watch on the water levels. Now, we mustn’t delay ourselves any further.” Turning his head, the tabby tom followed the stream until it began to veer deeper into AmberClan territory.

Brightfire followed in silence, every now and then glancing at the overflown stream as the waters crashed along with the current. Until the water levels returned to normal, the clan would be unable to scout or hunt their territory on the other side of the stream. The thought made her bristle slightly – no doubt TwilightClan would take advantage of the situation.

Just as the thought passed through her head, the strong scent of enemy warriors washed over her. Ahead, Mistystep and Leafgaze stopped. Across the stream, a lithe black shape darted out of the cover of the pines, hot on the trail of a squirrel. With one fierce leap, the tom dug his claws and teeth into the rodent’s bushy tail, scrabbling with his prey in a writhing mass of fur.

“Stop!” Leafgaze’s voice rang out over the rushing of the water. The black tom looked up, and as he did, the squirrel broke free and scurried up the nearest tree.

“Now look what you did!” the tom spat, hissing at Leafgaze. “I would’ve had that squirrel if you hadn’t broken my concentration!”

Silverpaw snorted. “Oh, sure! A blind kit could hunt better than that!”

“Shut up!” the tom shouted.

“Shadepaw!” a new voice entered the mix, and Brightfire looked over to see Nightshade, the TwilightClan warrior she had met at the gathering, running over with a golden she-cat in tow. The two warriors stopped a couple paw steps away, and while Nightshade remained cool, her companion bristled and unsheathed her claws the moment she spotted the AmberClan patrol.

“Get back here now! Can’t you see you’ve gone over the scent marker? They have every right to be upset!” Nightshade snapped. Shadepaw opened his mouth to protest, but seemed to decide better of it and sulkily slunk back to join his clanmates.

Leafgaze’s eyes were cold as they raked over the TwilightClan patrol. “The stream’s condition won’t hinder AmberClan’s ability to keep its borders safe from thieves. Remember that,” he said.

“Thieves?” hissed Shadepaw. “That was _my_ squirrel!”

“It was on our territory!” Silverpaw shot back. “You TwilightClanners think you can do whatever you want!”

“You wouldn’t be so brave to say that if you were on this side of the stream!” Shadepaw growled at her, his tail lashing. “Are all AmberClan apprentices spoilt kits, or is it just you?”

Silverpaw hissed and leapt forwards with her claws unsheathed. Mistystep lunged and grabbed her by the tail before the ashy-brown tabby was swept away by the rushing water. “Don’t be a fool,” her mentor scolded angrily.

“TwilightClan will defend itself from AmberClan trespassers,” warned the golden tabby beside Nightshade, her eyes focused on Silverpaw. “Just like we have before.”

Brightfire felt anger bubble up inside of her. Clearly the golden cat was referring to the battle that had cost Lionstar his life. No longer able to hold herself back, she opened her mouth to speak, but Nightshade was the one to break the tense silence.

“Are you both mousebrained?” the black warrior snapped at her clanmates. “Shadepaw, you went over the border. You’re the one at fault here, but at least nothing worse than that happened. And Goldenblaze, we don’t need to be making threats.” Her eyes seemed to soften as she turned to the other she-cat, who, grumbling, reluctantly let her fur lie flat again.

“Come on, let’s get back to camp,” Nightshade murmured. She, Shadepaw, and Goldenblaze turned and disappeared back into the pines. Mistystep let out a breath after they were gone, before whirring on Silverpaw. “We’re going to have a talk when we get back to camp.”

Brightfire kept her eyes locked on the shadowy trees where the TwilightClan cats had vanished. Squinting, she thought she could make out the faint shape of a cat among the branches.

“Brightfire!”

She looked over her shoulder to where Leafgaze stood, Mistystep and Silverpaw a little ways ahead of him. “Coming!” she promised, and without bothering to look again she hurried after the patrol.

 

* * *

 

Brightfire was glad for the warmth of her den upon their return. Leafgaze gave her the go-ahead to grab something to eat from the fresh-kill pile, so Brightfire took a plump mouse and retired to her nest. After eating, she washed herself until her fur was dry once more, and then settled down for a well-deserved rest.

Before her eyes were closed, Brightfire noticed Silverpaw passing by with a wren in her jaws. “Hey, Silverpaw,” Brightfire called, “is that for Malicefang?”

Silverpaw dropped the wren and nodded glumly. “Mistystep has me doing _all_ the apprentice duties until the gathering!” she muttered miserably. “After this, I have to go ask Mothpaw for some mousebile.” Her nose wrinkled up at the thought.

Brightfire purred. “Why don’t you take that to Malicefang and start clearing out her bedding? I’ll meet you there with the mousebile,” she offered, “just don’t let Mistystep know.”

Silverpaw’s tail struck up straight in the air and relief flooded her eyes. “Really, Brightfire? Thanks! You’re the best!” she mewed happily, picking up the wren before bounding off.

Brightfire watched her go with a smile. _Oh well_ , she thought, _a nap will have to wait_. It had been some time since she’d been to the medicine den to see Mothpaw anyway. Having been so busy, Brightfire hadn’t been able to find the time for her friend.

The stale scent of dried herbs filled the air as Brightfire drew near to the medicine cat’s den, and beyond the lichen curtain guarding the entrance the torbie warrior spotted Mothpaw’s golden coat. “Hello,” Brightfire mewed, gently pushing her way inside.

Mothpaw looked over, seeming a little surprised at the visit. “Oh, Brightfire. What can I help you with?”

Mothpaw seemed more tense than usual, Brightfire thought. Normally the apprentice greeted all her visitors with a purr and a smile. Brightfire wondered if Amberfall’s death was still weighing on the young she-cat.

“Some mousebile, please, for Malicefang’s ticks,” Brightfire mewed, sitting and curling her tail around her paws. “How’ve things been?”

“Fine, fine,” Mothpaw murmured absent-mindedly as she rolled together some moss from the corner of the den. There was a distracted look in her eyes, as if her thoughts were elsewhere.

“That’s good,” Brightfire said, fidgeting. “Have you been okay since…”

“Since Amberfall died?” Mothpaw finished, looking up from her work briefly. “I was upset at first…but Whiterabbit helped. She knows how hard it is to lose a patient, but she reminded me that the clanmates I still have need me at my best.”

Brightfire smiled. As crabby as Whiterabbit could be, she had a soft heart. “She’s right, you know. I don’t know what we’d do without you two.”

Mothpaw looked away. “Here,” she said, pushing over a wad of soaked moss on an oak leaf, and with it, a smaller leaf carrying a poppy seed.

“Uh, Mothpaw? Maybe you need a break from all the herbs,” Brightfire joked weakly, motioning to the single black seed.

The golden tabby shook her head. “I’ve noticed how tired you’ve been lately, Brightfire. The clan needs you at your best, too, and you can’t be that if you’re asleep on your paws. Bring the mousebile to Silverpaw and then come straight back here. I want to see you sleeping before I can say ‘mouse’.”

“I’m fine!” Brightfire argued, blushing slightly. “Don’t fret over me. I’ve just been helping Juniperpaw a little with his training.”

Mothpaw’s expression didn’t change. “I know,” she said, her voice oddly scathing. “You two spend a lot of time together.”

“We’re friends,” Brightfire challenged, frowning. Why was Mothpaw acting like this? Was she jealous of the time Brightfire had been spending with Juniperpaw? It wasn’t like she had been purposely ignoring Mothpaw – she’d just been busy.

“Just friends?” Mothpaw countered. Brightfire blushed more deeply at the implication. “I –“ she began, but Mothpaw simply shook her head. Instead of jealousy in her amber eyes, Brightfire saw sympathy.

“Nevermind. Just promise me you’ll get a good rest sometime soon, okay?” Mothpaw mewed, licking Brightfire’s ear.

“I promise,” Brightfire said, touching her nose to Mothpaw’s muzzle before bending down to gather up the moss between her teeth. As she said goodbye and made her way towards the elder’s den, Brightfire wondered what it was Mothpaw wasn’t telling her.


End file.
